User talk:Yyp
Greetings and welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me any questions here, or bring an issue to my attention. Please follow the rules set out in the User Page Policy when posting here, mainly: *All posts should be polite, calm and civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. *Always sign your posts - you can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *Do not alter any post that is not your own. *Use appropriate headings to set out any new topic you wish to discuss. Add new headings to the end of the page. Due to the unwieldy length this page can reach, posts left here will occasionally be moved to an archive. If a previous discussion you were engaged in is no longer visible on this page, then it has been archived and may be found in the link below: Please update the Featured Picture, Featured Quote It still shows the FP and FQ of january with Shuhei , Shuhei killing Tosen , and the quote of Komamura to Tosen . Please update !! Amagai88 08:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 08:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Battle Charts Turns out I misread what Adam said. Reiatsu and Kido are the same stat. Not Intelligence in Kido. I knew something was off when I looked at Kenpachi as we know he is not lacking in reiatsu at all. The actual version makes alot of sense at it seems to refer to reiatsu as it relates to kido not a declaration of kido level in general.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Unohana's combat data It's Kidou and Reiatsu that are combined with the same stat # at the bottom of the graph: "鬼道 (Kidou)・霊圧 (Reiatsu) 100." Adam Restling 21:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Removing content All right thanks. I'm going to wait on doing that for now though since I barely have anything on my talk page. Also thanks for the compliment :D TheDevilHand888 20:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Shukei on Reiatsu Page What is Shukei (Read the Reiatsu article in the subsection about color. Sam B 08:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor regarding the Kurosaki ichigo Picture you should change it to this http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bleach/en/images/archive/9/9d/20100207103936!IchigoKurosaki.jpg since this is the latest drawing style of ichigo...if youve noticed...they changed how he looks like 4 times now. this is the newest one from the Ichigo Vs Uliqiorra Episode the one you keep updateing is outdated...its from episode 114 thats like more than 100 episodes ago. please change it cuz its the newest style of ichigo and it just displayes the charechter as Kubo Tite Wants him to look in this Arc. I Hope I'm Doing This Right... Well, I changed the picture of Aizen on his page, and I'm sorry for causing any trouble, I wasn't aware of that rule, I'm quite the noob when it comes to Wiki things XD Can you forgive me? Main Page Ive been looking over the main page and having been thinking about making the featured boxes smaller by like half the current size. They seem to way to big and I was thinking abuut putting the box for the links to the wiki anime sites on the bottom. Also we should start a poll of some kind. Favorite zanpakuto and stuff just average polls but for the site, just something fun to do. We can put it under the manga and anime updates on the main page. Seeing as we have nothing but open space there. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well we had one a long while ago but it was removed as it just no longer went with the page theme. But I can make one more in line with the site and it can go on the bottom. It will basically link to other anime/manga sites on wiki in general. Inuyasha, naruto, hellsing whatever else. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey, it's me. Long time, no see. Listen, I was wondering if any significant changes have occurred since I was gone. My internet modem died last week and I had to get a new one, which was just delivered today. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) User Ichimaro I hate to butt in but I think you warned User Ichimaro in error. He actually did the right thing as he removed "File:Tanvi.jpeg|thumb|Tanvi is Karin's indian friend" that User:Toshiroichigo had added to Karin's page AFTER User:Toshiroichigo removed the contents of Karin's page. If you go back and check the history logs, you'll see that all Ichimaro did was removed that image, the adding of which should be considered vandalism and I think you should ban User:Toshiroichigo before the latter does any more damage. Anyway, sorry to butt in to official admin business, but I just hate it when people get warned for things they didn't do. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) In that case, may I suggest a small change in how warnings are issued. I think it might be beneficial to give warnings the same way giving of warnings are recorded. You know, specifying the page where the violation occurred. Just a suggestion. Thanks for clearing it up, sorry again for butting in. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) contact? Hi, can you contact me? aksteele@gmail.com i am trying to put together a wikia and have no idea what i am doing. aaron Hirokatsugoto 15:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Basically i am in a Second Life Bleach RP sim, and we have a big community and a wiki is exactly what we need to have people in touch with what is going on. We link to the Bleach Wiki in almost every notecard for members. I actually would just like to pretty much copy the format of this Wiki, just erasing the canon-content and replacing it with our content. We are basically the Bleach universe but 200 years after the current storyline. We dont really have any of the same characters or anything, but the same format is in place. I know it sounds easy in my head to do this, but all the formatting and organization of confuses me. I have much content, i just need something to plug it into. I would even consider paying for help with this. Hirokatsugoto 15:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi Yyp, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note Find questions about Bleach on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note Find questions about Bleach on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about Bleach on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask a Bleach question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 17:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate... ^^ ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 17:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto Im not sure if your aware but I recently had a conversation on the zanpakuto talk page and something was brought up. The Illusions-type zanapakuto issue. We have it as a anime only category but im not sure why. The general catagories are Melee and Kido. Melee for those based on close combat ability and kido for those whose design is based around an ability. Alot can fall under the kido of course as expected. We have sub types that are more specific. Illusion is one but only has muramasa as it was stated in the anime, but as the anime policy states it doesn't conflict with what is known in manga to place aizen and shinji (currently under the general term of kido type) in the category. In fact on multiple times aizen's is said cause illusions thats what absolute hynposis is about affecting perception (mental manipulation via the senses). The same for shinji as aizen deduced it was an optical illusion. They are stated as illusion and thats the affect they make therefore thats where they should be placed. As for Izuru I thought for a while his is obviously kido. Yes it requires melee of rather physical contact but its design is undisputably built around its ability. The whole point of hitting an opponent when he fights is to weigh them down, he has stated as much he is at a disadvantage at range also the hook "raise your head" deal we have seen him use that so its obviously kido-based, until specifically classified under a sub-group. There maybe others if we think about it. But I wanted your thoughts on this. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) yea if the manga would just say it then it would really help or even a guide book (i wish they had another one more up to date). On the other hand the manga does portray or state it outside of saying the type directly so we have to make due i guess. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Darker Hey I notice that your on the Darker than Black wiki too. Im getting into it myself looks like theres alot of work to do there. But it would be a welcomed change from Bleach 24/7 I can juggle both. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks it wasn't specifically given on the anime. But I do deal well in powers and abilities and organization. I stick to my strengths. You know I did the powers and abilities on this site as well. When I first came here they were small condensed paragraphs. I also did all the major character powers and abilities sections in DC Database and Marvel Database when I used to work on the sites. If you have time check out bruce wayne, superman, wonderwoman, The authority (my absolute favorite group) or any main mutant on marvel I did all that organization and what not. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) About a breach: You deleted an edit of mine on the "How can Aizen be defeated:" page with the message: spoiler-breach.. I've read the spoiler page and I don't see what content my edit had that it was a spoiler breach.. the chapter was already up in public so I'm allowed to comment about it or am I that wrong? Shinzawai 17:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC)